project_mfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott McCall
This is the placeholder for basic information. Bare bones, around 200 words or less, basic into to who and what this character is. Biography Scott Daniel McCall. Born November 15, 1995. The moon was full (as ironic as that sounds now), but nothing else seemed special about the day. Daniel and Melissa McCall were the proudest parents at the hospital that night. As Melissa held baby Scott, his head nestled peacefully on her arm and his body wrapped soothingly in flurry of blankets, she thought everything was all alright with the world. She didn’t realize at the time that this little baby boy would be both the best and worst thing to ever happen to their prematurely doomed marriage. He came home with them, their little bundle of exuberant joy, only three days after his birth. Melissa was ready for this (she had been all her life), but Daniel wasn’t so prepared. He worked long hours forcing her to spend too many nights alone and too many days exhausted. She thought that a baby would change everything. She thought Scott was going to be last missing puzzle piece in their frenzy of life. But she was wrong, and Daniel would take his time to prove that she had always been alone. Growing up without a father is hard, but growing up with a father who never seemed to show he cared was even harder. Daniel never hit Scott, nor did he leave many emotional scars, but the words I love you never slipped from his lips. Melissa began working late night shifts and Scott began to grow, learning to do more things on his own. He was basically fatherless all of his life and with no male influence to guide him making friends was an unnecessary obstacle. He sat alone at lunch, got picked on by the ones who seemed to grow at much quicker rate, and allowed himself to be bullied. That was until the first day of second grade. See, on this day luck would have its way. ‘Stiles’ Stilinski was slated to be in the same class as Scott McCall for the very first time. Stiles walked in with his carefree attitude and aluminum Batman lunchbox, really it was a match made in comic book heaven. They talked that day about how Batman rules and Superman needs to get a life. It took them from the door opening to the bell ringing to become instant best friends. They were inseparable – like Batman and Robin only every day they switched roles as the hero and the sidekick. Together no one could harm them. Of course if they were real superheroes then they would have been able to stop so many tragedies from happening. Maybe if they were superheroes they could have known that Stiles’ mom would get cancer. Maybe they would have been able to stop it from spreading (Scott realized later on that he didn’t need to be a superhero to help Stiles’ mom and he wished so desperately that his bite had come at a time when he could ease the pain of someone he loved). But there wasn’t anything normal Scott and normal Stiles could do. Except wait. And when Stiles didn’t have to wait any longer, very normal Scott was there with a shoulder to cry on. He hid his own tears well because that day, well, that day he had to be Batman. The dynamic duo became even more inseparable as the years progressed. They assumed it was only an uphill climb after the loss of Stiles’ mom, but they assumed so wrong. Scott was thirteen when Daniel slapped Melissa clear across the cheek. He wasn’t drunk, he wasn’t even tipsy, he was just angry. Anger drove him to harm the woman he claimed to love but it also drove him packing out the front door. What was Scott supposed to think? It wasn’t as though he really had his father anyway. Sheriff Stilinski was always more of a father than his was capable of being. It made his mother sad, but Scott didn’t know why. Life wasn’t all that different. There was a void but still there was some…relief. Scott suffered through two more years, one of middle school and the first of high school, living at the bottom of the social food chain. He managed to secure a spot on the lacrosse team despite his two left feet and frequent asthma attacks and thought that maybe, just maybe, he’d start climbing his way to the top. Get the girl, get the grades, and get the championship. Truth be told Scott would have been perfectly content just staying at the bottom. If he could go back maybe he would just live his life as normal and not go out that night with Stiles. He’d get no girl, he’d probably have better grades, and no one would question him because he was still the skinny boy with asthma problems. The thing is, he can’t go back. He can’t take back the bite. The day before the first day of sophomore year of high school Scott McCall’s entire life gets turned upside down. One werewolf bite into his side leads him down a path of betrayal and anxious wisdom. He does get the girl, and then the girl breaks his heart. He doesn’t get the grades, but he learns to realize that the grades are the least important part of his life. As for the championship – well lacrosse took a backseat to more important parts of life. Supernatural creatures started invading his life and, even though he wasn’t yet seventeen, Scott had a pack to protect. True Alpha. The term was thrown around everywhere he went. Scott is special, Scott is rare. A true alpha comes along once every century or two. A special kind of Beta who doesn’t have to kill an Alpha to become an Alpha himself. In fact it is his lack of murderous streak that makes him a true alpha. Only the most righteous, the most pure, find themselves in his situation. The spark just comes to them. Every wrench thrown into Scott’s life has been taken with a grain of salt. His smile rarely faltered, and even when it did it was never replaced with a frown. To make Scott angry is hard. His anger at his father for moving back in treads on dangerous. His anger at Peter for creating havoc where havoc is not necessary is possibly worse. He is an Alpha now, and an Alpha knows that he must do everything to protect his pack – and that is what Scott is doing. When the magic wiring that ran through Beacon Hills began to make their home dangerous, Scott took his pack and ran. He hoped Peter wouldn’t follow, but most of all he hoped that one day they could just run as wolves. No more threats, no more impending magic; just a bunch of teenage wolves trying to live their lives and not get killed. Personality Basic information about how your character acts, reacts to the world/people around them, and their general attitude and outlook. Quirks, mannerisms, phobias, etc can go here as well. Abilities Information on abilities your character has, and how they can be used/implemented. *An asterisk will allow you to make bulleted lists. *thusly *The option is also on the menu bar ^ Relationships Character Name Short paragraph or two about the relationship dynamic. NAME OF ARTICLE HERE (if this does not show up, it is double brackets on each side) Is how you link to another article on the wiki. The name must be written exactly as it appears in the title for this to work. For example [[Stiles Stilinski will link to 'Stiles Stilinski'. Character Name Same as above. Character Name Same as above. Character Name Same as above. Plotlines This is where your current and completed threads are summarized, this should pick up from where your biography section leaves off. Para one Play by Play or summary of what happened in this plot. *Bullet listed 'this happened' *'then this happened' is also cool Para two Description of the overall 'plot' of the para. For example, a casual friendship blooming over several paras. There could also be sub-paras within one over reaching plot. *Info on this para here. Maybe the friends met at a coffee shop. Those could be deliniated like this. This is a 'heading 4' nested in a 'heading 3' (which is 'Para two' there), nested in a 'heading 2' (which is 'Plotlines' above.) *Info on this para here. The friends met up again and watched movies together, then had a great conversation; the friendship grows. Para three Same as above. Category:Character Bio Category:Teen Wolf Category:Teen Wolf Characters Category:Werewolves (TW) Category:Scott McCall